1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a crank handle for adjusting dolly stand posts on tractor trailers and, more particularly, to an improved crank handle which is axially pivotable, thereby to be adjustable to a plurality of orientations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, tractor trailers are often parked in very close proximity to each other in order to exploit available space. This close proximity often limits access to a trailer dolly beneath each trailer, sometimes requiring an operator to crawl beneath a first trailer to reach the dolly of a second trailer. Further, rotational use of a conventional dolly crank which is not axially pivotable and which extends outwardly away from a side of the trailer may be restricted by the second trailer parked alongside. As a result, the conventional dolly crank handle which is obstructed by a nearby second trailer cannot be used to raise the dolly stand posts, thereby requiring the operator to pull the trailer from a parked position with the dolly stand posts in a down position, sometimes resulting in significant damage to the dolly stand posts.
Another problem occurs from water that often collects in conventional dolly cranks which are fabricated as a single unit. Typically, water that collects in the conventional dolly crank while the crank is anchored to the dolly stand splashes the operator when the dolly crank is being removed from the dolly stand.
Furthermore, a metal sleeve on a handle of a conventional dolly crank typically rusts over time. The rust causes the metal sleeve to separate from the handle and to become brittle and jagged, thereby cutting the operator's hands when rotating the dolly crank handle.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a dolly crank handle for a tractor trailer dolly stand which overcomes the restricted movement problems associated with tractor trailers which are parked in close proximity to each other, and which overcomes the problems associated with rust and splashing the operator with collected water.